The World God Only Knows Wiki:Basic Policy
Please respect and abide by all Policies of this Wiki. Policies are created and upheld in order to protect the order of this site. Basic Guidelines to a fun Wiki experience * Be courteous towards fellow editors! This is a very important rule, because disrespect can often lead to split communities. * Be mature! Childish behavior will not earn you respect from other editors and in some cases of extreme immaturity, could result in a block. * Take initiative! If you see a new editor who's having some difficulty or making a mistake, try to help them. Make sure to be friendly and welcoming towards them, and treat them as equals. * Remember that all editors are equal. This includes Administrators and Bureaucrats, who are just regular editors with extra tools to help maintain the wiki. If you feel that something is wrong, don't hesitate to point it out! * Listen to your fellow editors: If someone's telling you that your opinion is wrong, try to re-consider, and make sure that you've at least thought about what they've said. * Swearing is not tolerated on this wiki, nor is discrimination of any kind. If you are being harassed by another user, please contact Demise101 immediately. * Join to talk to other users! Even if you're the only one there, if you wait long enough, people will always join! Editing Policies * If you are new to the wiki, before making and revamping pages, start out by making a few small edits first to get the hang of editing. * Try to use good grammar and spelling; Remember, any mistake you make will need to be fixed up by another editor. Don't worry if you make a mistake, since everyone does from time to time at least. A good way to check your grammar is by using the preview function, and quickly reading through your changes. * Add Edit summaries when possible. It helps other editors know what you've done to change the page, and helps people who are searching through history pages. * Don't spam. Spamming is the excessive linking to external sites, particularly malicious ones. Spamming can also refer to advertisement from users. * Don't copy other people's work! If it's from an external source, make sure that you reword at least 70% of it. If it's a quote, make sure to put it in quotation marks and denote where it's from! (put the link on the page) * Be Relevant! Make sure that your edits on the pages are about Kaminomi, and not your personal opinion. ("I liked Kanon's hair in this picture") However, you are welcome to talk about your personal opinions on Chat, Message Walls and Blog Post comments. Special Note Regarding New Chapters * In order to not swamp new chapters or episodes with edits, a 5 day "clear zone" is set upon the page's creation. During this period, Major edits to the pages should only be done by Administrators or users that request to do so. This also helps to prevent spoilers. Minor edits, such as grammar changes, can be freely applied during the clear zone. After the five day period, the page is free to be edited by anyone. The pages are not to be protected unless there is a lot of edit traffic. template, to show this. * Extreme immaturity or extensive childish behaviour may result in a ban. * Do not use sexual, racial or vulgar language on this wiki, unless it is necessary in certain articles (which is considered as highly improbable). * Because of Wikia's information-driven theme; race, gender, religion, background, age or orientation will not affect the way an editor is treated. * Spamming on this wiki is considered an offense. This includes advertising to external services and repeated irrelevant messages. * Anything added on this wiki should be relevant to the Kaminomi series. * It is recommended that you have an user account to edit on this wiki. * Do not add any information or images that comes from a spoiler source of any kind onto any pages on this wikia. A separate page has been provided for this type of information, so please refrain from adding the spoiler onto any other pages. * When you minorly edit a page/article, such as fixing one or two misspelled words only, please note it as a "minor edit". You can do this by checking off the minor edit box that should be available just above the "publish" button. *When a new chapter or episode is released, there is a seven day "Clear Zone" in which no user may create or add information to the corresponding page other than the administrator. This is to prevent violation of spoiler rules, as well as to ensure that the page does not get swamped by edits, possibly resulting in edit conflicts. During these seven days, the administrator in charge of the page wil be responsible for filling it. Note that minor edits can be applied to the page without permission. This applies to grammatical changes, or minor spacing edits. After the seven day Clear Zone, the page is free to be edited. The page will not be protected unless there is clear indication that the page has high edit traffic. If you wish to add information to the page early, please contact an administrator and get his/her OK before proceeding.}} category:Rules Category:Policy